


Back To You

by S_huang



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-01 23:09:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16293659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/S_huang/pseuds/S_huang
Summary: Omegaverse AUKang Daniel and Ha Sungwoon are dating. The best Alpha of the South Korea and the Omega who tries his best to be one of Wanna One member. But one accident changes their life.





	Back To You

**Author's Note:**

> No beta... Lots of grammatical mistakes~ 
> 
> Kudos are great~  
> Comments are nice~ 
> 
> For more update, please follow : @putrihuang

  
_I love him and I don't want him to lose his dream either. He better lose me than to lose his dream._

_This world is his stage._

"You are pregnant," the doctor said as he looks at the paper on his hand.

"Eh?" Sungwoon couldn't believe his ears. He is pregnant.

"It's common for a healthy Omega like you," The doctor asks and flips the paper.

"But I'm not in heat," Sungwoon tries to deny it.

"Yes, but it doesn't mean you can't get pregnant if you don't wear condom or regularly take the birth control pills," the doctor explains. Sungwoon now recall the last time he had sex with Daniel and they did it a couple time without condoms. They had a hot night but never once in Sungwoon's mind it would make him pregnant. He is not in heat, the chance to get pregnant is low. Or Daniel's sperm is too strong. "It's a month old and there is not a single problem with the baby too."

Sungwoon looks at his belly as he rubs it a slowly. There is a small human being inside him. He walks outside to the hospital corridor with his hat and masker on. The manager is waiting outside comes to him and asks what happened to his body. It's every manager's nightmare to hear that his beloved idol is pregnant but Sungwoon smiles and it eases the manager's heart.

The car stops at the YMC building, they need to practice for their comeback. It's still a month to go and now all of Wanna One members are practicing their dancing. The teacher changes their dance move again. Every day, he always changes it. Sungwoon looks at them, especially locks his eyes on Daniel who standing in the middle and in the center, from this glass wall. He shines the most.

Kang Daniel is always this perfect., an alpha center chosen by National Producer of South Korea from Produce101 Season 2 show. And thanks to the show, they didn't show what are you and the audience choose the participant based on the skill. This idol world is cruel, an Omega like Sungwoon won't stand a chance in this Alpha world. They always discriminate an Omega like him but Daniel is different. He always treats Sungwoon fair and right even if Sungwoon told him that he is an Omega. Fall in love with an Alpha like Daniel is quite easy, he is charming, fun, and always smile brightly.

Sungwoon touches the glass and smiles while looking at Daniel's move. His sweat, his serious looking eyes, and his sharp move. He is really made for this and it's what Sungwoon loves about Daniel the most. Only a few Alpha will take the idol world seriously because they have the look, the skill, and the talent from they were born but not all of them sharpen the gift, the just do it half heartily. But Daniel takes this seriously, it what's made him shine the most in this stage.

Daniel looks at Sungwoon and waves to him with his bright smile. He looks so cheerful as always as the other members tries to catch their breath after their practice are over.

"Hyung!" Daniel shouts and hugs Sungwoon. His T-shirt is wet from his sweat.

"How is it?" Sungwoon asks as he pats Daniel's back.

"Tireeeeddd," Daniel complains cutely, as he continues to ask about Sungwoon. "So how is your body?"

"I'm fine," Sungwoon lies to Daniel.

"Is it because we did it too hard last night?" Daniel concerns about this and his gently act like this is what Sungwoon loves the most about him. Sungwoon chuckles a little and smiles to him.

"You need to take care of me better, stupid Niel," Sungwoon pinches Daniel's cheeks. Daniel pulls his head up with all his might as they laugh together and the other members are gathering around Sungwoon to ask about his condition.

This group, even if it's just temporary, is precious to Sungwoon and Sungwoon knows it's also meaningful for his lover, Kang Daniel, too. Wanna One will disband soon, Sungwoon has Hotshot to go home but it's the only group that made Daniel big and it's Daniel's only home with Jisung, Sungwoon, Minhyun, Jaehwan, Seongwu, Jihoon, Woojin, Jinyoung, Daehwi, and their lovely maknae, Guanlin. They share their hardship, their tears, their sweat, their food, their laugh, their worries, their story, and of course their happiness too. It's a home not a just a group.

Maybe the others have different meaning for this group but Sungwoon can't help to feel this way. He meets his lovers here and it's Sungwoon first time to meet other Alphas that are not looking at him because of his Omega status. Sungwoon really appreciate the youngster to always call him 'hyung' all the time.

And it already settled that Sungwoon will not tell anyone about his pregnancy and leave this group in silence as now he are already discussing with this company's representative and with Swing Ent. Even if it's hard and with heat argument between the two of them, it's decided already, Sungwoon needs to pay the penalty because he broke the contract and he will be kicked out of his only home, Wanna One.

Even the wall has ears. Just within a week, all of the company already heard of it, Sungwoon kicked out of Wanna One but not a word about his pregnancy. The company must hide it very well from the public and Sungwoon feels glad about it, he can make excuses he like. Like he dates with other girl group's idol or maybe that he signs illegal contract with other agency without the current agency knows about it. It could be anything, just like now.

It's Sungwoon's room in the dorm. Daniel is standing in front of with his angry face, it's hard for Sungwoon to see him like him, as he demands Sungwoon tells him the truth. Those gossips, he just heard about Sungwoon, are all lie.

"Daniel, I'm telling the truth," Sungwoon smiles bitterly to Daniel as he tries to convince Daniel. Well, Daniel is not that stupid to believe all of them.

"Hyung, idol is what you always want to do," Daniel tells the reason he couldn't believe it. "You are dating with one of girl idol? You smokes drug? You sell you body to the director? How could I believe in those stupid story?"

Sungwoon really can't lie to Daniel. In just a year, Daniel is already his world and he can't hide well in front of him. But Sungwoon can't just tell Daniel if he is pregnant. He thinks so many possibility inside his head these days, Daniel will get angry or he will leave this idol world, or, and the only thing that Sungwoon really hate to hear is, he would tell Sungwoon to just kill the baby inside him. Sungwoon looks at Daniel with his forced smile.

"Daniel, I'm tired of this idol world you just say," Sungwoon's hands just tremble so hard. It's a lie. Sungwoon needs to tell a lie.

"What?" Daniel moves back a little to hear this. Sungwoon really cherish this idol world, he loves to sing and dance. With those harsh training in Produce101 Season2 and with hard discrimination within the trainees, now Sungwoon says he is tired of this?

"I'm not an Alpha like you, Kang Daniel, I'm an Omega," Sungwoon higher his voice tone, "I'm tired to be discriminate amongst the members and they treat me like I'm nothing good and can replaced with other person."

Daniel looks at Sungwoon in disbelief as Sungwoon calms himself a little.

"And, you know, I'm tired of trying to fit in."

Daniel heard enough as he turns his head to his side, doesn't know what to do or say. Comfort words are not enough and this conversation will just be a endless debate as Daniel tries to calm himself with clenches his palm of hands. He is angry and Sungwoon can see it clearly and how Sungwoon really wishes that he never said those words to him.

"Hyung, I really love you because you are always tried your best in anything," Daniel says and there's a pause before his continues, "Your beautiful voice, your dance, and more over because it's you."

Now, Daniel looks at him with his sad and disgusting eyes on Sungwoon. Sungwoon clenches his hands, tries to endure the pain from all of this, and he can feel how hurt his heart is. He could just die from heart explosion.

"I never knew you would say something egoist like this, hyung," Daniel bows his head down. Silence. Not long, Daniel turns his body and leaves this suffocating room. His back when he leaves the room before the door closes and leaves only his trace of parfume, Sungwoon really wishes to tell the truth but it will only leave more scar than this. Sungwoon sits on this edge of bed and sobs as silence as possible, placing his hands on his mouth and nose to hide his voice. It's hurt more than Sungwoon can imagine. Those lies and those eyes of Daniel who looks at him in hate, it's his punishment to lie to him and to hurt him like this.

 

 

Just like Swing Ent promises to Sungwoon, he only has 2 weeks to pack all of his belonging in the dorm. Sungwoon is ready and only two persons are standing in here to say the last goodbye to Sungwoon. It's early morning and the road is still quite. The manager grabs Sungwoon's luggage and put them in the car. Sungwoon stands beside the car and looks at Jisung and Minhyun. Both of them know that Sungwoon's pregnant, Sungwoon told them. At least, Sungwoon can trust them with this secret.

"Hyung, please call us if you need something," Minhyung looks worries as he hugs Sungwoon. His beloved roommates.

Jisung comes to them and pats Sungwoon's shoulder gently as he smiles.

"You can count on us and send us photo of the baby," Jisung adds and hugs them. Jisung is a big crybaby as he starts to sob.

"I will," Sungwoon smiles and it always great to have someone to count on as they release the hug. Sungwoon wipes Jisung's tears and tries to calm him down. Minhyun also pats Jisung.

"Are you sure, not gonna tell him?" Jisung make sure of one thing. Him. It's must be Daniel, Jisung refers to. Sungwoon smiles as he shakes his head.

"I don't want him to know about this," Sungwoon bows his head down, looks at his belly, and rubs it gently, "He has dreams in this group and it's always his dream to be an idol, me and this little one, will only be his hindrance."

Jisung looks at Minhyun and looks at Sungwoon again as they smile.

"I will always pray for the best for you and the little one," Jisung rubs his eye and smiles.

"Hyung, send us anything and if you need help just tell us," Minhyun notes again. Sungwoon looks at them and nods.

"I will send photos and letters," Sungwoon promises and hugs them for the last time.

 

 

***

 

 

Alone doesn't mean Sungwoon is lonely. His days are filled with work out, doing his house course, walks to the park or market, writing lyrics and music, and he starts to learn cooking. With his allowance from Wanna One, he could afford a nice small two bedroom with kitchen and balcony apartment. It's not a fancy and luxury one, but it has nice environment in rural area of Busan. Sungwoon knows that he might meet with Daniel but it needs at least an hour using bus from the city area to here, the chance is small and Sungwoon really loves this area. The balcony has seaside view and the little one seems to love it so much.

An Omega needs only 4 months to caries the baby inside the belly and in a month, he will deliver the baby as Sungwoon walks from the hospital, for general check up, to the market to buy his food. Now, he needs to strict some food for the baby inside him as Sungwoon walks to market and all of the aunties inside the market are giving him so much free item for him and the baby. Sungwoon's social skill is the best and it really helps him.

Dinner is ready and Sungwoon will always has his dinner in front of the TV. He wants to know about the world outside, it's a lie if it's not about Kang Daniel. At least, Sungwoon knows how is he doing and he doesn't want to use Internet because there's too much misleading information about him. So many hate comment and so many fake news about Kang Daniel and Sungwoon can't closes his eyes about it so watching TV is the only source of information that Sungwoon wants to hear.

 

 

It's near the deliver time as Sungwoon screams in pain. The pain is indescribable and as a male Omega, the only way to deliver the baby is with C-section surgery. A healty baby boy is born as Sungwoon now caries him in his arms and Sungwoon can't help but to cry and smile endlessly.

_Thank you for being born in this world and thank you to make me your mom._

This year one is the most difficult stage for any parents, the baby will cry in the middle of the night for food or because the pampers are full. It's difficult but Sungwoon is happy about this and today, Timoteo and Taemin are staying over with them. They've been here several times to help Sungwoon and play with little, Kang Ha Byul.

_He is so small and always crying in the middle of the night, he has very loud voices! But when he smiles, he is the most beautiful star in this world_. - Woon.

 

 

Second years, Byul already learn how to run and he can talk a few words. Sungwoon now teaches him how to changes his clothes and have a proper talk. But it is hard to teaches the uncles not to spoil Byul too much, just like Kai does, he bought a lots of toys for Byul when he visits them. Sungwoon scolds him and asks him to not to waste too much money for Byul or for Sungwoon.

_Byul now can talk but... I want him to call me daddy. He always calls me 'Mommy', I want him to recognize me as a man. I guess I need to teach him but maybe later._

_Ah! And he loves to eat carrot and broccoli._  --- Woon.

 

 

It's Byul first time to interact with the other kids in the nursery school. Sungwoon needs to add more work beside his music and lyric writing, he needs money for Byul's school fee and daily needs, and the only job he could get is in a branch office of one of the large agent company as a staff. At eight, Sungwoon needs to bring Byul to the school and leaves for work. It's always a hard thing to do since Byul will always call him and crying but Sungwoon must do this because his work starts at nine. The office will end at five and Sungwoon will bring Byul home for dinner.

_It's a tough day. Byul has fever and I need to leave the office earlier but now he is OK and I need to take a rest too. I'm really grateful that grandpa is here to help me to take care of Byul for a week. I really hope that Byul will get better soon_. --- Woon.

 

 

***

 

Four spring season passes by like it's just yesterday as Sungwoon are preparing Byul's lunch box, it's a simple lunch, kimbab, octopus-shaped wieners, meatballs, tomato cherries and sliced watermelon for his dessert.

"Byul, are you done yet?" Sungwoon calls him and puts his lunch box inside his bag. He looks at Byul's room as Byul comes out from his room in hurry.

"I'm ready," Byul excitedly happy and he wears his kindergarten's outfit. It's a blue oversized shirt and white short with white small bag crossed on his body. Byul runs to hug his mother with excitement and grins happily. "Mama!"

Sungwoon can't really help but to smile and enjoys this moment. It's his first kindergarten day and Sungwoon will wait for him on his first day at school. After only three hours of school, they will have a nice lunch at nearby park.

It's always a nice to how cheerful and curious Byul is. He is a bright and active boy, it kind reminds Sungwoon of Daniel. Byul has smiles and mole under his eyes just like Daniel. Daniel, Sungwoon really misses him so much. It's been four years and Sungwoon only knows his condition based on TV's news. Now, he is a solo artist and an actor. Some of the news says that he is dating with Ong Seongwu and it's not a big surprise for Sungwoon. Both of them are already very close since Produce101 and they are meant to be together, handsome, tall, and both of them are Alphas.

Sungwoon looks up to the blue sky as he smiles, "I hope you are happy, Kang Daniel."

Time flies as the children comes out from the gate as their parents are waiting outside the gate to pick their beloved son or daughter. Almost all of the children are

"Mama!!!" Byul is shouting as he runs to Sungwoon who is waiting outside his kindergarten.

"Byul! Don't run!" Sungwoon warns in worries as Byul bumps to Sungwoon's waist and hugs his mother. Sungwoon smiles and pats Byul's hair.

"Why you are so happy?" Sungwoon asks as Byul looks up to see his mother's expression.

"I will meet Papa!" Byul shouts in happiness but that's not a good sign for Sungwoon as he quickly looks around. The other kids are not around and no one is here. Only two teachers who are walking back inside the building.

Sungwoon looks at Byul with bitter smile, "Byul-a, Papa is no here."

And as Sungwoon recall, he never told Byul about Kang Daniel to him. How would Byul know who his father is? Do any of his friends tell Byul about Kang Daniel?

"But, there is someone here told me that I will meet Papa," Byul looks sad as he clenches his shirt. Sungwoon smiles and squads to look in the same level as Byul. He pats Byul's hair gently. It's kindergarten and maybe Byul is just envy with other kids who have father with them.

"Papa is not here anymore, he can't be with us because..." Sungwoon pauses before he could continue to tell Byul a harsh truth, "He is way up in the sky." Sungwoon point the blue-sky ad smile as Byul looks up to the sky.

Byul looks at his mother with frowned face and hugs Sungwoon. Sungwoon pats Byul's back.

"I will protect Mama even if Papa is not here!" Byul shouts and Sungwoon can feel how he tries hard to be strong. This little angel blesses him so much.

"Are you hungry?" Sungwoon looks at Byul as he smiles. Byul smiles back and nods. Sungwoon stands up and gives his hand to Byul. Byul happily reaches his mother's hand and walks.

"Ha Sungwoon?" Someone calls him from behind and it really surprises Sungwoon as he turns around. Sungwoon couldn't believe his eyes.

"Mama Kang?"

"It's been a while since we met." She greets Sungwoon with her gentle smile.

 

 

***

 

 

 

The weather is nice and Byul are playing around the park after they had lunch together. Sungwoon and Mama Kang are sitting on the bench as they pack the lunch box back to the bag.

"Byul, don't run to far, OK?" Sungwoon tells Byul as he looks at him running around the park. Byul waves his hand to the air to his mom.

"He is really a full spirited boy," Mama Kang chuckles as she covers her mouth with hand as she laughs a little. Sungwoon smiles and give a cup of hot tea in a cup to her.

"He is," Sungwoon looks at Byul who find a large dog and amazes by it as the owner tries to introduce his Samoyed dog to Byul.

"Byul's father," Mama Kang sips her tea and looks at Sungwoon with gentle smile, "Is my son, Kang Daniel, right?"

Sungwoon can't hide this to woman's intuition and more over she is Byul's grandmother.

"Yes, he is," Sungwoon smiles to Mama Kang. They look at Byul again. He is trying to pat the big dog in front of him with fear.

"Is he the reason why you leave Wanna One?" Mama Kang asks and Sungwoon nods a little.

"Yes, he is," Sungwoon answers with smiles. Wanna One is precious family gathered together by the show and Byul is his precious son with Daniel. Both are his precious family.

"I'm sorry, Sungwoon-a," Mama Kang apologizes and looks at Sungwoon as she caresses Sungwoon's check.

"Why do you apologize?" Sungwoon asks as he smiles to her.

"You give up to be an idol because of Byul," Mama Kang smiles. Sungwoon shakes his head a little. It's true that he gives up every thing to have Byul in this world. Some people mock him because he is too young to throw away his dream because of a child from his boyfriend. But how could Sungwoon abort his own child inside his womb?

"Never once in my life I regret this decision and I'm glad I have him," Sungwoon says and Mama Kang hugs him. "Mama Kang, please don't tell Daniel about this." Sungwoon begs as he looks at her with smile.

"Why do you hide it from Daniel?" Mama Kang doesn't understand. Sungwoon leans his back to the back of the bench.

"Mama Kang, do you know how I could fall in love with Daniel?" Sungwoon asks as he tries to not get this sentiment take over the conversation. Mama Kang shakes her head a little. "He always tries his best even if it's his worst day, he cries for a while and he stands up once again, and that day when he won the first place on that blue stage, he didn't cry, he smiled. Not because he deserves it but because the world choose him and for the world that he loves the most, he gives his best, his everything. That's the reason why I love him."

Mama Kang chuckles to hear Sungwoon's praises of his son. Sungwoon looks at Mama Kang and smiles.

"I never thought that my son are blessed with someone like you," Mama Kang praises Sungwoon as she grabs his hand.

"Please Mama Kang, Daniel doesn't need to know about all of this," Sungwoon says again. He needs to make sure that Mama Kang won't tell anything about him and Byul.

"Are you going to hide this forever?" Mama Kang asks again. Sungwoon bows his head as he looks at his hand and smiles bitterly.

"Daniel has his own future and I'm just an ordinary person, he deserves something more precious than just me and Byul," Sungwoon says as he looks at Byul. Now he is hugging the dog and plays with him.

"Then can I meet with my grandson again?" Mama Kang asks and it makes Sungwoon surprises as he smiles to her.

"Of course, you can, Byul will be happy to have a grandmother as gentle as you, Mama Kang," Sungwoon happily answers her question. Mama Kang hugs Sungwoon again as they leave from where they sit and comes to Byul.

But with Mama Kang, they need to adjust the time and Mama Kang tells Sungwoon that Daniel usually goes home in the weekend. Byul and Sungwoon will go to Mama Kang's house at Tuesday and Wednesday and she tells Sungwoon to just drop Byul by her home if Sungwoon needs a babysitter.

Everyone loves Byul so much and Sungwoon is grateful to see much people care about his son. Kai and Taemin will buy his toys and clothes, especially for Kai, he would like to dress him up and takes a picture of Byul in many different style of clothes. Taemin would play and dance with him. Timoteo, Yoonsan, and Hojung would like to bring a lot of food and play with Byul a lot. Jisung and Minhyun sometimes invite both Byul and Sungwoon to dinner whenever they have schedule in Busan. Byul loves Minhyun so much and would always make Minhyun stays to read Byul a bedtime story. His grandfather would stay over on weekend.

It's a fortunate life for Byul.

 

 

***

 

 

Christmas is around the corner, Sungwoon and Byul are walking through this shopping district. It's on weekday and so many people gathers in the shopping district for a reason as Sungwoon walks around to find some good gift for all people who've been very nice to him. It's a tradition for Sungwoon and his Padding Squad, especially when Byul was born, every Christmas they will have party in his house. Meat, beer, and some side dishes are already prepared for tomorrow party. This party won't be completed without cake and Sungwoon is on the way to buy one. Taemin and Kai wants strawberry shortcake but Ravi and Timoteo want chocolate cake, they really make this hard to choose but Sungwoon let Byul choose the cake. Byul loves the white cream with a lot of strawberry on the cake, so this year, Taemin and Kai are the winner.

It's almost night as the sky turn to purple and people around the shopping district are getting crowded. Sungwoon feels so anxious in this large group of people around with Byul in his hand as they leave this area. But Byul seems to attract to the crowd as he lets of his hand from Sungwoon.

"Byul?" Sungwoon looks at his hand, Byul is not with him as he starts to panic.

The crowd is surrounding a certain of area. There's a camera and someone famous is visiting this area. Byul looks at him behind his crowd and slowly approaches him. Somehow he smells familiar and grabs his jeans. He smiles to Byul and lifts Byul to his arms. Byul smiles to him and kisses his cheek.

"Do you know this kid?" The old man asks with a stick headed to this man.

"I don't know, his mother must be looking for him," He says as he looks around but it seems no one looking for this kid.

"What's your name, little kid?" The old man asks.

"Byul," Byul answers and looks at the man who carries him with smile.

"Byul, it's a beautiful name," He says and Byul suddenly kisses him in his cheek. The crowd cheers by the cute scene they see and from one side, Sungwoon looks at Byul is holded by someone and quickly Sungwoon runs to him.

"Mama!" Byul shouts in happiness as he sees his mother.

"Byul!" Sungwoon quickly hugs him and the man in front of him just let him go from his arms.

"Mama, I found Papa," Byul says and Sungwoon smiles bitterly to him. Sungwoon needs to thank the person who just held Byul for him and he needs to go from this crowd as soon as possible. It's Attack Date! Shooting spot, it's a program where the MC will interview an idol or actor on the street and greets fans on the spot. Sungwoon doesn't want his face or Byul to be shoot in this program, someone might knows him.

"Sungwoon hyung?" This voice is familiar to Sungwoon as he slowly turns his face to the voice source.

"Papa!" Byul shouts in happiness and opens his arms to him, he wants him to carry him again. Sungwoon can't believe his eyes, those eyes and mole under his rigth eye, the face he misses so badly, and his gentle voices.

"Kang Daniel?" Sungwoon looks at him in horror. Not only Sungwoon but Daniel also looks at him in surprises. It must be a nightmare as Sungwoon slowly steps back from where he stands.

"You are here," Daniel takes a step closer to Sungwoon as Daniel slowly smile to him. The crowd starts to give an unpleasant whispers and the camera are shooting at him and Byul. Sungwoon grabs Byul's nape and tries to protect him from any harm in his arms.

"I'm sorry, I disturb this shoot," Sungwoon bows his body and quickly turns his body and runs away.

"Hyung!" Daniel shouts but Sungwoon is fast at running away. He is short and it's easy to find a gap in this crowd. He needs to run as far as possible.

 

 

***

 

 

"Mama?" Byul looks worries as he grabs Sungwoon's hand. Sungwoon sits on the floor as he leans his back to the entrance door inside his apartment, he hide his face between his knees. He wants to cry, it doesn't matter what this tears are for, whether it's because Daniel found him here or because Sungwoon misses Daniel so much. "Byul sorry."

Sungwoon looks at Byul who tries to comfort him by tapping his shoulder and hand. If Byul is here, everything is going to be all right.

"Byul," Sungwoon pats his hair gently.

"Byul won't say about Papa again," Byul looks at his feet with his hands clenches his T-shirt. He is really sorry. "Byul just want to find Papa."

Sungwoon smiles and sighs a little. He just has a simple wish, a papa, and maybe Sungwoon alone is not enough to raise Byul alone. But Sungwoon can't give him a real papa, it's his decision to live this life alone. Not because he is strong but he has no power to give another man a chance. Byul hugs Sungwoon with all his might and Sungwoon hug him back as he smiles.

The night falls as Sungwoon pulls Byul's blanket to cover him as he slowly walks out to the room. Byul is sleeping. Sungwoon sits on the sofa in the living room and sends a text to Taemin.

 

_I met Kang Daniel by accident. He met Byul... What should I do?_

 

Sungwoon knows Taemin is busy as he throws his iPhone to the sofa and leans his head to the back of the sofa. He rests a little and covers his eyes with his arm. Four years without any trouble, hiding from this world but why now?

He needs to move from this city and keeps hiding just like this. The entertainment world is not as beauty as it seems. Paparazzi would follow them around, Sungwoon is a former idol who suddenly left the shinning world without any word. If someone knows him here with a child, Byul's safety and freedom are on the line. More over, people will ask who the father is.

Maybe overseas, Sungwoon needs to move outside the country.

His iPhone is vibrating and it's Taemin as Sungwoon looks at the screen.

 

_I'll go to your place after concert._

_Sleep._

_I'll let you know if I'm nearby._

 

Sungwoon smiles a little and it's a little bit relieved to have someone to lean on like this but in the same time Sungwoon feels a little bit useless. He bothers everyone. Not long his phone is vibrating again, it's Kai. Then Jimin send him message and now it's Timoteo. They are asking if he is all right but then Sungwoon looks at his screen in horror.

 

_****A Former Idol, Ha Sungwoon, with a child?** ** _

_**** _

_****The One Who Steal The Scene With His Child is Ha Sungwoon?** ** _

_**** _

_****Attack Date! With Kang Daniel Interrupt with Ha Sungwoon (Former Wanna One's Member)** ** _

 

Sungwoon clicks on one of threads and scroll it down. It's now all over the Internet. Some people on the street took pictures and video of him and Byul with Kang Daniel. The accident is less than a day but it's already a trending topic on the forum.

The comments are keeping floods the threads.

 

_Is it Kang Daniel's child?_

_Heol! Ha Sungwoon is hiding in Busan._

_His son is cute! But who is the father? *curious*_

_In my theory: Kang Daniel has son with Ha Sungwoon, so he left Wanna One. They need to explain this to us. Are they gonna keep silence?_

Sungwoon's hands are trembling hard as he starts to cry and places his iPhone on the sofa. The whole South Korea are talking about him and Kang Daniel and the worst of all is they know about Byul. Sungwoon already knows the consequenses for him but when he thinks about Byul, it's a nightmare and he can't help but to feel anxious.

Someone on the door hits the bell, Sungwoon quickly comes to the door to open it. It must be Taemin, he promises to come here. It'a good thing, now, he can hear some advice from his bestfriend.

"Taemin hyung," Sungwoon smiles and opens the door.

But it's not Taemin who stands behind this door. It's someone he misses so much but he is the last person he wants to meet right now. It's Kang Daniel.

"Kang... Daniel..." Sungwoon tries to calm himself but he bets Daniel can see how nervous and anxious he is. His voice is shaking and he tries so hard to look Daniel in his eyes.

"Hyung."

It doesn't need words to describe how Daniel misses Sungwoon as he hugs him tight and the door behind him closes.

It's what Sungwoon wants the most. This warmth of his hug, his parfume's scent, his hands on Sungwoon's waist and shoulder, and his breath touches his shoulder and nape's skin. How Sungwoon long for this, it's Daniel. It would be very nice if he meet him not in this chaos situation and Sungwoon won't shove him away like this.

"Kang Daniel, why are you here?" Sungwoon hates it when he cant face Daniel like this, he only look at the floor, the gap where he stands with Daniel and his hands clenches on Daniel chest.

"I miss you, hyung," He sounds weak and meant it as he grabs Sungwoon's hands. It's trembling hard.

"But I don't," Sungwoon lies again and Daniel gently grabs Sungwoon's chin, lifts it. Daniel smiles. That beautiful smile on his lips.

"It's OK even if it's only me that misses you so bad," Daniel closes his lips to Sungwoon, giving him a little kiss on his lips. Sungwoon doesn't hate it, it's nostalgic.

"Kang Daniel, you shouldn’t be here," Sungwoon says and he tries to let go of his hands from Daniel but it's useless. Daniel will never let him go. Ever again.

“Then tell me, where I should be?” Daniel asks and now he sounds in pain as he looks at Sungwoon. Please, don’t look at Sungwoon with that look. It’s painful for Sungwoon too.

“You belong to the shining stage and the world,” Sungwoon tries to make Daniel understands. The world that shines bright with the cheer of the fans and full of dreams and hope. Sungwoon was there before, he knows how nice that world is but he left them.

Daniel caresses Sungwoon’s cheek, looking at him deeply and tries to remember every thing about Sungwoon. His rounded eyes, his white fairs skin, and his pump red lips.

“That world is not enough,” Daniel says as he gently looks at Sungwoon but Sungwoon turns his head to avoid his eyes. “Without you, this world is just a dull and boring stage.”

It’s enough. Every Daniel’s words are toxic, or sweet nectar, Sungwoon will never get away from it. Like now, it sounds so good, and Sungwoon must get away from him as soon as possible and walks to the living room, leaving Daniel on the entry hall.

“Hyung,” Daniel calls Sungwoon and it makes Sungwoon stops for a while, “Byul is my son, right?”

Sungwoon can’t face Daniel as he grabs his hands and places them on his chest. His chest feels hurt but he needs to lie to him. Again.

“No, he is not,” Sungwoon tries to calm his voice to make it sounds believable. “His father…”

“Are you going to say it’s Minhyun hyung’s son?” Daniel asks as he walks closer to Sungwoon. As a step closer and Daniel says another name, like he can read Sungwoon’s mind.

“Jisung hyung’s?”

“Taemin hyung’s?”

“Jimin hyung’s?”

“Or is is Ravi hyung’s?” Daniel rounds his hands on Sungwoon’s shoulder and leans his side’s head to Sungwoon’s from behind.

“Please Kang Daniel, you don’t want all of this,” Sungwoon tries to avoid Daniel. It’s hard to lie about Byul in front of Daniel.

“Tell me, hyung, you leave me that day is because of Byul, right,” Daniel continues his theory but it’s the truth but Sungwoon can’t say the truth. Not yet. Not now.

“No… I’m not…” Sungwoon can’t lie anymore, it’s too painful, as Sungwoon bites his lower lips and sobs a little. The tears flow on his cheeks and it drops to Daniel’s arm.

“Then why are you crying, hyung?” Daniel turns Sungwoon’s body gently and faces him as Sungwoon tries to wipe his tears away from his cheeks. It’s just Sungwoon’s sob and hic in the room. Daniel hugs him as they sits on the sofa, Sungwoon cries on Daniel’s chest until he calms down.

Daniel is here. Sungwoon can feel his heart beat, his warmth he long for, his gentle caress on his hair, and the most important is that he is here. With Sungwoon. It’s been four years since that day, the day Sungwoon went away from Daniel. No news, no text, and no trace. He just disappears from this world just like wind.

Sungwoon wipes his tears as he stands up but then Daniel grabs his hand. He is afraid if Sungwoon would go away without any trace again. Sungwoon smiles to Daniel.

“I just want to grab something to drink,” Sungwoon assures Daniel as he pats Daniel’s head, “For both of us.”

“OK,” Daniel understands but he can’t get away his gaze to wherever Sungwoon goes. From grabs the cup in the drawer, fill it with water from the fridge, and back to the living room as he gives a cup of water to Daniel.

“I’m sorry, beer is only served when we celebrate something,” Sungwoon says and sits on the sofa next to Daniel.

“Anything is OK,” Daniel smiles, he drinks the water and put the cup on the table. Sungwoon smiles to him.

“Hyung,” Daniel opens the conversation but he pauses before he continues to ask the question, “Why don’t you tell me that you were pregnant?”

Sungwoon knows Daniel would ask that as he smiles as he puts his glass next to Daniel’s.

“Because you have your dream,” Sungwoon answers but it seems Daniel doesn’t satisfy with his answer. “Once you said to me that become an idol is your dream.”

“But you too, hyung,” Daniel couldn’t take Sungwoon’s words. Sungwoon smiles without looking at Daniel as he leans his back to the back of the sofa.

“Daniel, that day when I was told that I’m pregnant, I’m both afraid and excited. I’m afraid that this child would end my career but I choose to end it anyway but in the same time, I’m happy to hear that there’s a small human being in my belly,” Sungwoon explains as he looks at his belly and rubs it gently, “And it’s the form of you and me.” Sungwoon looks at Daniel in smiles.

“Hyung, you should tell me,” Daniel closes himself to Sungwoon. Sungwoon leans his head on Daniel’s shoulder.

“Then? What would you do?” Sungwoon smiles bitterly as he looks at his hand on the sofa, it’s near to Daniel’s hand, yet it feels so far.

“Of course I would take responsibility,” Daniel emphases his words and those words are the last thing Sungwoon wants to hear from Daniel.

“Would you give up on your idol’s life?” Sungwoon looks at Daniel with sympathy. “Leaving those shinning stage that raises you like this?”

Daniel surprises and looks away. Sungwoon knows that Daniel’s dream is not that simple to give up on and it’s understandable. Sungwoon won’t blame him and because of his dream, Sungwoon loves Daniel.

“Daniel, please,” Sungwoon begs as he looks at the room across this room where Byul is sleeping, “You have your world and I have mine, let’s not meet up again.”

Without any second, Daniel looks even more surprises at Sungwoon as Sungwoon looks at Daniel with his gentle smile.

“What are you talking about, hyung?” Daniel makes sure that he hears right. Sungwoon stands up.

“I’m sorry I make your shooting goes viral in very bad way,” Sungwoon bows his body to apologize to Daniel. Daniel stands up and grabs Sungwoon’s shoulder as he pulls Sungwoon.

“What do you mean, hyung?” Daniel can’t hide how frustrating he is.

“Daniel, you have your job as an idol, Byul and I would be just a hindrance for you career,” Sungwoon explains. “Please just forget about us.”

“Hyung, are you out of your mind?” Daniel grabs Sungwoon’s arms tighter. It hurts Sungwoon, Daniel’s pain is as hurt as his shoulder. Sungwoon’s word is painful, he knows it, but he must say for his sake.

“I’m not, Daniel, I’m telling the truth. I heard you and Seongwu are getting engage, I’m happy to hear it,” Sungwoon looks down as Daniel will find out that he lies again, he is not happy but he must let of Daniel. He is out of Sungwoon’s league. He should know it from the start before all of this happened.

“It’s just a gossip, hyung, Seongwu and I are just friends!” Daniel’s voice is getting higher and his hands grabs even more tightly. Sungwoon can’t hide how hurt it is as he groans in pain.

“It… hurt, Daniel,” Sungwoon groans as he curls himself as Sungwoon grabs Daniel’s hand on his shoulder.

“Hyung, don’t run away from me,” Daniel chokes Sungwoon and pushes him to the floor as he pins him down with his body.

“Dan… Daniel…” Sungwoon tries to call Daniel but he is snapped. His hand’s grip is getting tighter. Sungwoon starts to lose his breath and struggles for his life but Daniel doesn’t budge a little.

“If you leave me again I will go insane, hyung, I don’t want to lose you,” Daniel sobs and cries. His tears fall to Sungwoon’s cheeks. One drop, two drop, and it just makes Sungwoon realizes that that day when Sungwoon left the dorm silently is making Daniel sad. Just like now. And the one who makes the gentle and childish Daniel turns into this beast is Ha Sungwoon.

Wishes that Sungwoon could turn back the time, the time when the doctor says that Sungwoon was pregnant. That day, Sungwoon should just aborted Byul inside his belly then his idol career and Daniel would just stay the same. But Sungwoon can’t give up Byul. Or maybe Sungwoon should told Daniel about Byul and the three of them would live happily ever after. But Sungwoon can’t give up on Daniel.

Or maybe Sungwoon should just die.

 

 

 

 

“ARE YOU INSANE?” Someone is screaming in angry as he held Sungwoon on his arms on the floor. Sungwoon gain his consciousness a little as he sees Taemin is holding him.

“He will leave me again!” Daniel shouts back to defend himself. Kai and Timoteo are holding him.

“By killing him?” Taemin shouts again.

“What do you want me to do? I can’t make him stay!” Daniel is in panic as he keeps explain as Kai and Timoteo are struggling to hold him.

“Kang Daniel, you should know why Sungwoon did all of this!” Taemin explains as Daniel on his knees crying. “Better than anyone, you should be the one who knows the reason why! Sungwoon gave up on his dream as an idol and he lives an ordinary life to raise Byul! Do you think he doesn’t want to come back to the stage? He wants it but he doesn’t want to be selfish because Byul… BYUL IS YOUR SON! HE LOVES YOU MORE THAN HIMSELF!”

Kai and Timoteo start to release him as Daniel hugs himself and covers his face

“And if Sungwoon dies!” Taemin stops for a while before he continues as he tries to hold his tears, “You will never see him again!”

Daniel cries out as he sobs. Taemin looks at Sungwoon on his arms.

“Byul…?” Sungwoon’s voice won’t come out but Taemin can read his lips and hugs Sungwoon.

“He is with Jimin, don’t worry, in this house is just us,” Taemin explains and Daniel quickly comes to them. Kai and Timoteo tries to hold him but it’s too late and it’s OK, Daniel doesn’t try to kill him again as he grabs on Sungwoon’s hand and kisses his hand.

“I’m sorry…” Daniel sobs and cries again. It’s Sungwoon’s first time to see him cry like this. “Hyung, I’m sorry…”

Sungwoon smiles as he slowly closes his eyes and everything turn dark.

.

.

***

.

.

“Mom, I’m leaving,” Byul says as he grabs his lunch box on the dining table. Sungwoon looks at Byul and smiles.

“Be careful and don’t forget, tonight Uncle Taemin and Jongin will stay with us for a week,” Sungwoon reminds him that they will have guests.

“Ah… OK,” Byul seems uneasy with the news. Sungwoon wipes his hands with napkin and walks to Byul.

“Is something the matter?” Sungwoon asks. Byul looks away and Sungwoon caresses his hair gently. He is now on his fifth grade in elementary school.

“Why Daddy never visit us?” Byul asks and he learned that Kang Daniel is his dad already. Sungwoon told him about Daniel a about year ago and Byul knows that his dad is a big star but he never makes a big reaction out of it. Because rather than make a big deal of it, he just wishes that Daniel is with them together.

“Byul…” Sungwoon smiles bitterly as he rubs Byul’s hair, “The bus is here and if you don’t run now, they will leave in a minute.”

“MOM!!!!” Byul surprises and quickly runs outside to catches his school bus. Sungwoon looks at him runs and smiles. He is now a big boy and before he gets on the bus, Byul waves his hand to Sungwoon. Sungwoon chuckles, he always has extra energy with him, and waves back to him.

The yellow bus is leaving and Sungwoon goes back to his house. It’s time to do his daily course, cleans the house and does the laundry. He needs to prepare the guest room for Taemin and Jongin.

Sungwoon is in the backyard as he finishes to sun bathing the white bed sheets as the wind blows and makes the bed sheets dancing with the flow. Today’s weather is nice, cloudy and not too hot. It’s a nice blue sky as it makes Sungwoon feels a little bit sentiment. It’s been seven years since that day and he leaves South Korea with Byul to LA.

For all the things that happened in the past, Sungwoon needs to let go all of them but love is a difficult feeling to deal with. Sungwoon tries to love again but in the end, it won’t work and he always misses Daniel. But he needs to forget him, Daniel is already moving on too. From what Sungwoon read in the Internet, Daniel had date several girlfriends and boyfriends.

The guest room is ready, next thing to do is preparing his own lunch and maybe rest for a while in the living room. But someone is knocking on the door as Sungwoon turns off the stove and wipes his hands.

“I’m coming,” Sungwoon says as he runs to the main door and opens it.

It’s a huge red rose bucket right in front of Sungwoon’s eyes and it’s surprises Sungwoon as he looks up to the person who carries it.

“Sungwoon hyung,” He smiles, this smiles again, and it makes Sungwoon widens his eyes to make sure if it’s really him. The man he loves so much with his hair brushes to the back wears his black designer jacket and white T-shirt.

“Kang Daniel?” Sungwoon needs to ask. Daniel smiles as he gives the large rose bucket to Sungwoon.

“Hyung, please listen to me,” Daniel says, “Hyung, I’m sorry for what I’ve done to you, but today I want to make it clear to you. Like you said years ago, I can’t leave the idol world, that’s me years ago. I’ve been standing in the stage that is dazzling and shinning beautifully more than any star in the sky shine on me. I tried so many things in the name of love but in the end the road, the only star that guides me to the me now is you, Ha Sungwoon.”

Sungwoon is about to cry.

“I, maybe stupid and not mature enough, but I want to spend the rest of my life with you until our hair turns gray, until our skin wrinkle and we will enjoy our hot chocolate while watching the sun sets on the beach together,” Daniel is on his knee and pulls out a small white box with ring in it and Sungwoon tries hard not to cry more than this. “Ha Sungwoon, would you marry me?”

He is still the stupid Daniel. The Daniel with his stupid grin face and right now he is right in front of him. He is here.

Sungwoon rounds his hands on Daniel’s shoulder, tiptoes a little, and kisses Daniel’s lips. Daniel rounds his hand on Sungwoon’s waist. Sungwoon hugs him and leans on his chest as he looks up to see Daniel.

“Yes, Kang Daniel,” Sungwoon smiles bright and Daniel can’t hide his happiness too as he lifts Sungwoon. “Kyaa! Daniel!” Sungwoon surprises and drops the rose bucket on the ground.

“Hyung, I’m so happy that I could die!” Daniel smiles the best and grins but Sungwoon pouts his lips.

“Don’t die, you idiot! I don’t want to be a widow yet!” Sungwoon pinches Daniel’s cheeks and smiles to him. “Make the three of us happy, Daniel.” Sungwoon begs as he caresses Daniel’s cheeks.

“I will,” Daniel promises that. Sungwoon kisses Daniel again as they walk into the house.

“Maybe we can start to make a little sister or brother for Byul,” Daniel says as he jokes but maybe it’s not a joke. Sungwoon is complaining but Daniel laughs as the door with white wood is closing.

 

 

The End. 


End file.
